


oh woe is me, delicate golden boy !

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Modern AU, and armin's a little sad but when is he not sad, everyone's cheating because everyone sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he isn't sure when this began but he's long gotten over the guilt.</p><p>(aka: armin pretends like connie isn't cheating and reiner is the lucky fellow he turned to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh woe is me, delicate golden boy !

**Author's Note:**

> title is trash????
> 
> how do you spell bertholdt's name  
> bertolt?  
> idfk but he's mentioned like once
> 
> not proofread or anything so watch out

armin sighs with his arms around reiner's shoulders, his hips in a lazy grind and the tv on mute, the only flickering light in the otherwise dark room. it's kind of poetic, if armin really thought about it. something about not quite being overtaken by the darkness that is infidelity and betrayal, a gentle light in the black air of his heart.

or something. armin was never a poetry buff.

"connie won't be back until friday.." he says, and chokes when reiner's dick rubs against that special spot inside of him. they've done it so often that it's become a comfort rather than a blur of passion and excitement. the excitement is still there, of course, but it's calmer. it's a slow, warm build in the depths of his chest versus a fire set in the pit of his stomach, ready to eat him alive. "you can stay over as long as you want.

"bertholdt is coming- fuck- home tuesday," armin adjusts his knees on either side of reiner's waist, playing with the back of reiner's shirt collar, and frowns just barely.

he isn't sure when this began but he's long gotten over the guilt. sure, there was bertholdt, but reiner still goes along with it, so he assumes that relationship is just as rocky as his own. armin isn't stupid, he sees the faint traces of lipstick stains on connie's cheek and the floral scent of perfume. he has an inkling that it's the girl at his office, sasha, one who's been nothing but kind to him all the times they've met. it used to pain him when he thought about it, but, as reiner wrapped a loose hand around his dick and armin started to properly ride him, the guilt always faded away.

reiner leans forward and bites at the sharp edge of his collarbone, his free hand cupping his ass and helping lift him up; armin curls a hand around his bicep and the other grips the back of his neck tight. "well," he says airily as he can, keeping his voice light as he tries not to pant with the pleasure building up, "we have until tuesday."

two days of staying inside, ignoring their significant others in hopes of finding refuge in each other, to pretend like everything was okay with their partners instead of things going to shit around them. they're okay, armin's okay, reiner's okay. they're okay.

when he comes, it's not mind blowing, heart stopping, over the top adrenaline rush like he once thought sex was like with connie. it's like a blooming heat in his core and pushing away the shitty problems he didn't want to think about.

armin licks reiner's lips, bites at the tongue that comes to greet him, and uses his nails to dig into the meat of his shoulder as he lets reiner use him as he pleases, moving his hips and grunting, making armin keen when he hits just so.

he's filled and it's hot and nice and satisfying. it's great; armin chuckles before he can stop himself, letting reiner ride it out before clinging to his neck, sighing against his cheek. it's uncomfortable but it's familiar and he likes that, he misses it.

as reiner pulls out and grabs for the box of tissues on the table, armin sighs once more, slumping back and waits to be cleaned and thinks about what the hell he did to deserve this.


End file.
